


precaution; decoration

by taonsils (mirokkuma)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (honestly it's mostly fluff), Blood, Cutting, Fluff, Knifeplay, M/M, OT3, please read the notes too;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/taonsils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Im going to get arrested] Jongdae texts their group chat the following Wednesday.</p>
<p>"Oh, good," Junmyeon says, then presses a kiss to Sehun's hair. "Sounds like he's picked up your supplies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	precaution; decoration

**Author's Note:**

> written for [ playboys0408](http://playboys0408.livejournal.com/) ☆ミ  
> other warnings: talk about and touching of scars and wounds, very light, playfully implied mommy kink  
> this is a self-indulgent mess but hopefully an enjoyable one (˘･ᴗ･˘);;

Sehun is napping in Jongdae's room when Junmyeon gets home. It takes Junmyeon a moment to find him — Jongdae's room isn't exactly out of bounds, but it's not where he'd anticipate finding anyone else. And Sehun's barely into his twenties, so Junmyeon had kind of expected him to be doing something other than flagging at 5pm.

It does look pretty comfy, though, and Junmyeon's only plans had been spending time with whoever was home anyway. So he shrugs off his jacket, folds it in half, and neatly loses it on the floor along with his bag.

Sehun wakes with a flutter of his lashes when Junmyeon leans over to nuzzle at his jaw. He gives Junmyeon a bleary look, groans, and presses his face back into the pillow.

Junmyeon pouts. "Not the boyfriend you wanted?"

"I thought you might be Jongdae come to fight me for invading his space." Sehun sighs, having woken from his nap only to not be mauled about. A disappointment, but lessened by Junmyeon's solid little frame nudging in close around his back. "If it had been him he'd have probably just thrown me straight off though, I should have guessed."

"Well, now he can fight both of us," Junmyeon says as Sehun shifts to accommodate him getting settled.

It's not like Jongdae doesn't crash in their room every other day anyway. He has his own just because the apartment happened to have the space, and because he's totally cool with this whole poly thing so long as he can have his privacy once in a while. Mostly because all of Junmyeon's fawning over Sehun grates on him given enough time, partly because Sehun has that other boy(?)friend in some other timezone that he Skypes. Junmyeon just sleeps through it, but it's none of Jongdae's business. (Every time he's caught parts of their conversations the guy(?) seems to be whining about something or another; he's far from bothered that he's excluded from this part of Sehun's life.)

"We could probably win if we both took him," Sehun says after a long, sleepy pause. He's had Junmyeon's arm tucked under him as a pillow long enough now to know he's wearing his gym shirt, and that as usual he's disgusting enough to have not shed it and showered _before_ deciding to press it all over Sehun's back. But it's a damn solid arm — they could definitely win.

Junmyeon makes a sound in agreement. "I'm ready."

"You," Sehun emphasises with a shift of his weight back against Junmyeon, "Are getting changed. And don't throw it on the floor."

Junmyeon huffs a hot breath into Sehun's shoulder, very unjustly offended by the accusation. Sehun elbows back against him.

"If you can actually tell me where the laundry bin is you win a prize, Junmyeon."

Junmyeon sighs again. Of.. course he knows where it is. And he didn't join Sehun in bed just to be attacked like this, honestly. "How about you win a prize for living with me," he suggests, and Sehun snorts. Charming. Maybe he's just feeling giving after getting out early. Still buzzing a little from the gym, because on any other occassion Junmyeon would know that Jongdae's bed is very much out of bounds for making out he didn't personally invite in.

Already content with his level of rule breaking for the day, Sehun responds with a flat, "Really?" as Junmyeon unceremoniously pushes at the hem of his sweater. "Jongdae will do more than just beat us up. Hope you have plans for being homeless," he continues, offering no help as Junmyeon tries (and struggles, fails) to push the button on his jeans through one-handed. "When you eventually figure that out."

"It'll be an experience," Junmyeon grumbles. It's not like he can even see what he's doing over Sehun's broad shoulder, it's hardly his fault. "You could help? A little?"

"I'm not the one that wants to get us killed," Sehun points out, lazily turning just a little more towards Junmyeon so he's at least not as far out of reach. That's as much help as he's offering. His sweater falls back down over the waistband of his jeans, and with another low grumble Junmyeon bunches it up to his ribs.

And alright, Sehun might concede to this terrible idea with how nice and firm Junmyeon's hands are on him, momentarily less scrabbling as he takes his time smoothing his palm back down. Over soft skin, muscle, and his thumb suddenly catches just above Sehun's hip bone.

Sehun jolts, heat shooting down into his stomach and a chill creeping up over the nape of his neck. Shit, right— he'd forgotten about that.

"Hunnie?" Junmyeon strokes again, gently, feeling rough, raised skin under his thumb. Sehun's melting back against him instantly, so yeah, it's what he thought. "When did these get here?" Junmyeon sounds genuinely puzzled, like he's forgotten why he'd walked into a room. They weren't there three days ago when he'd been up early enough to join Sehun in the shower, and that's some context to fill in.

"Few days ago. Just a pin. We never have time recently." Something quick, less messy. Jongdae had suggested his belly — sensitivity to compensate for the shallow cuts. He was right. Junmyeon's fingers stroke the soft skin back and forth, feeling out each raised line. They're new enough to still burn under pressure. "If we were gonna do it properly we'd have waited for you." Sehun's cheeks and the tips of his ears are starting to burn, too.

Junmyeon hums. "Appreciated."

With Jongdae so obliging to Sehun's squirming it's not unusual or alarming for Junmyeon to find new little cuts and bruises when he gets Sehun to himself. Still, he likes to be involved when things get heavier. Jongdae understands what Sehun needs; Junmyeon's a lot better with the whole aftercare thing. Sehun is both of theirs to care for, needs something different from them both.

"Seven," Junmyeon decides with a soft kiss behind Sehun's warm ear.

"Six."

"They're even?" Junmyeon traces the cuts once more, counting slower. "Still make it seven," he says, Sehun arching back against him now. He nicks what he makes the seventh scab with his thumbnail to prove the point.

It's still only six, Sehun would know. He didn't count as Jongdae made them, but the waistband of his jeans rubs against them all day long. He's traced them with a thumb under the hem of his shirt over and over, something to occupy his hands with while he reads, to send him off to sleep tingling throughout his body.

Six and the sixth one stings now, little bites of pleasure down under Sehun's skin. "Ok, now you do actually have to touch me," he says, turning to face Junmyeon. Junmyeon just shrugs, unimpressed with Sehun's belated enthusiasm as Sehun pushes onto his elbows to wriggle in closer. Sehun digs the heel of his palm into Junmyeon's shoulder. "Touch them. _Hyung_ , please," he asks nicely.

"I'm gonna recount again first, now I can see." Junmyeon smiles up at Sehun. Sehun glares. He wouldn't ever say he hates Junmyeon, not even playfully. But _fuck_ —

And oh, look at that, there really are only six. Junmyeon's mistake. He traces the lines again, smoothing over the raised little bumps with the pad of his thumb. Sehun sucks hard at his lower lip. Junmyeon owes him an apology, so he crooks his thumb and digs.

"Oh my god," Sehun chokes at just how relentlessly Junmyeon rubs a stinging burn into his skin, the curve of his nail catching on every downward stroke. Adrenaline spikes through him so fast he's fully prepared to just straddle Junmyeon's thigh and get what he can from that, because Junmyeon's terrible, and he wouldn't stop Sehun from doing it. Before he can swing a leg over him there's a sound from the hallway, and they both stop breathing for a second. It could have been nothing. But then it definitely is something — Jongdae's keys being dropped onto the table by the door, his shoes kicked off one by one.

"Oh my god." Sehun presses his face into a pillow, groaning.

 

Miraculously Jongdae doesn't start a murderous rampage when he finds both boyfriends in his room, up to no good on his bed. He does whine spectacularly loudly, though, folding his arms and waiting for excuses. He could have had a bad day and wanted to come straight to bed. But he's actually had a pretty good day, so no one has to die.

"I found these." Junmyeon gives Sehun's hip a little pat, carefully aside from the inflamed skin. Sehun kicks his feet a little, mostly just in annoyance at the abrupt stop.

"Ah." Jongdae flops down onto the bed beside them, propping himself up on an elbow. "We would have waited to do more," he tells Junmyeon. He leans over him to press the back of his cold hand to Sehun's skin to soothe the heat that's surfaced under it. Sehun hisses, muscles jumping at the sudden contrast in sensation.

"I know." At this angle it's easy for Junmyeon to crane out enough from half under Sehun for a kiss. Jongdae is more tolerant of Junmyeon's affection having routine — that he likes kisses in parting and greeting. He kind of likes the way they're almost like a little family, and Sehun always making sickly sounds when they kiss out of habit certainly adds to it.

Pouting, Sehun digs his chin into Junmyeon's shoulder, head raised enough to see them both. "It's been forever since we did it properly." Forever is a bit of a stretch, but it's been long enough that all that's left of the last time now is scars. And Sehun doesn't scar easily — there's only two or three raised enough to still feel out along his inner thigh, the rest just slivers that show up pale and pearly in the right light.

Jongdae pats him gently and looks back to Junmyeon. "What do you think?"

"I'd have to check my schedule," Junmyeon replies, to a loud groan from Sehun. Junmyeon frowns. Jongdae shifts and pats him instead. "Me and Jongdae have to figure out something that works between us, Hunnie, we can't just find the time out of nowhere."

"Mm," Jongdae agrees, chinning at Junmyeon's other shoulder in support. And a little so he can make a face at Sehun over his chest. "Listen to your mother."

Sehun's only half pretending to gag. "Can you not do the parental thing when I'm right here."

"Do you know how out of my way it is to go and buy your supplies? That you can't get because you can't drive yet?"

Sehun's eyes roll. Ok they may be kind of married, and they _may_ have to run around after Sehun just a little bit. But still. "You like spoiling me. I'm adorable."

Jongdae snorts. Junmyeon, unhelpfully, smiles at the reminder. "That's one word for it." Sehun's been spoilt rotten the last week, in Jongdae's opinion. Even with the extra shifts he picked up, Sehun hasn't seen a day out without something new and aching on his skin. And where Jongdae's inflicting ends Junmyeon's pandering starts.

"Be nice, you two," Junmyeon says, giving them both a placating pat.

Not feeling particularly nice thanks to Junmyeon riling him up and then neglecting the resulting problem, Sehun huffs and squirms onto his back. Junmyeon pouts, but then there's Jongdae none too gently tugging his arm. At least someone loves him.

"Junmyeon, get in the goddamn shower."

Oh. Fine. "I refuse."

"Then I'm leaving you," Jongdae says, and squawks when Junmyeon followed by Sehun roll onto him to make sure he does no such thing.

 

 

˘

 

[Im going to get arrested] Jongdae texts their group chat the following Wednesday.

"Oh, good," Junmyeon says, then presses a kiss to Sehun's hair. "Sounds like he's picked up your supplies."

Sehun's phone is all the way over on the coffee table, and Sehun's all the way sprawled across Junmyeon's lap, so Junmyeon holds his up between them as the attached photo pops up.

[If anyone monitors this and sees] Jongdae has sent, above a photo taken through the opening of a paper bag — those eco friendly brown ones from the pharmacy. There's two packs of razor blades inside, cluttered amongst more than they would (hopefully) ever need to repair the damage they'll leave behind.  
[Sehun's gonna be the one explaining ok]

[thank u hyung] Sehun sends from Junmyeon's phone. He's scrolling through Junmyeon's stickers looking for a nice kiss as sweet as himself to send when the second photo comes. Another bag, set aside on the passenger seat, top still rolled and sealed. It's from the homewear store, and that means—

Junmyeon leans up to see what Sehun's frowning at on the screen. "What's that?"

[if anyone needs arresting its whoever woukd trust ur big enough to buy a knife] Sehun types, then passes Junmyeon's phone back. Junmyeon smiles when he sees the message. He pats absently at Sehun's shoulder as Sehun buries back down against his chest, face warm even through the fabric of Junmyeon's shirt.

[tell the baby this is coming out of his allowance!!]

"Alright?" Junmyeon ruffles Sehun's hair fondly. "He's good to you."

Junmyeon doesn't have the stomach for it himself. But he likes caring for Sehun, there's no question there, so Jongdae giving him a little extra work in that area isn't a bad arrangement for them. And he mercilessly gets to be that person, teasing Sehun about their kitchen knives and how much enjoyment he can get out of a papercut. Sehun's a lot of fun to gently prod at when he's in the mood for it. Which he evidently isn't right now, having firmly tucked himself in under Junmyeon's chin.

"Just a few days longer," Junmyeon says softly. He leaves one hand wound into Sehun's hair and thumbs out a reply to Jongdae with the other. [Thank you <3]

 

 

˘

 

"Is Sehun's birthday soon?" Chanyeol asks Jongdae during closing up on Friday, leaning over his counter. He eyes Jongdae's bag like he's hoping to see something obvious and interesting wrapped up in there.

"No?" Jongdae sets his phone down behind himself to zip up his jacket. "Why do you ask?"

Chanyeol makes a face. "You and your not-husband seem like you've been planning something all week, texting away like that." Something secretive, even he can tell. Jongdae's phone has been glued to his hand or carefully out of view for the past few days. "Or you're having an affair. Ooh," Chanyeol snaps his fingers, "You're involved in some kind of crime."

Jongdae grins. Maybe a little intentionally he holds his phone close to his chest, well shielded from Chanyeol as he types with his thumbs. "Am I?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol squints before his eyes widen. "A murder. You've been plotting how to do it and how to get away with it."

Working retail after three hedonistic college years is really getting to Chanyeol. Jongdae gives him a wave and ducks past. "See you Monday, Chanyeollie."

"Was I close?"

"Not far off." Jongdae hits send ([put down a towel just in case]) and slips his phone into his pocket.

 

 

˘

 

Junmyeon hasn't exactly made a headstart on the preperations by the time Jongdae gets in. There is a towel out on the bed, but it's still folded. Junmyeon's changed from his work clothes, at least.

"Chanyeol called you my not-husband," Jongdae says after Junmyeon has leant in for a welcoming kiss. "He asked if we'd been plotting a murder all week."

Junmyeon grimaces and steps away to sit back on the bed. "One of those things is nice than the other."

"And neither is entirely wrong."

Jongdae tugs his shirt over his head and changes it for a dark one, for just in case. Pretty much all of the preparations are for just in case — Jongdae knows what he's doing, but you can't be too careful. With Sehun or with pale bedding.

Junmyeon pulls the towel into his lap and turns it a few times, feeling for which side is the softest. "So, not-husband." Neither side is all that soft. If anyone got the laundry wrong it was probably himself, though. "I just tell people we're married these days, it's easier than explaining."

Jongdae's entirely sure that's not the only reason. "You're—" he starts, but they both turn at the sound of the door slamming shut down the hallway. Ah, well, they can debate not-married life any time. Jongdae leans closer to the door to call, "We're in here, Sehunnie."

There's the two little thuds of Sehun's shoes kicking off and then the louder one of his bag hitting the floor. He freezes in the doorway, looking from Jongdae to Junmyeon to the towel.

"Shower," Jongdae tells him. Sehun doesn't move, so he shoos him with a hand. "Don't forget to keep it cold. Off you go."

And off he goes. Junmyeon makes to stand and follow him, but Jongdae gives him a playful push back down by his shoulders. "He can manage. You stay here and help Sehun-proof the room."

Junmyeon's mouth twists. "You two make me nervous when you make it sound like there'll be a lot of blood."

"Precaution." Jongdae shrugs. "There's always some." He rests his hands on his hips as he straightens up from readjusting the towel. "Maybe we should get one of those plastic sheets. Or is that too murder-y?"

" _Jongdae._ "

They have tried this in the bathroom for practicality, but Junmyeon's knees ached from the tile floor after a while. It was all a little too bright and unfamiliar for Sehun in the end, when he needs softness rather than pragmatism. Cold, too.

"I only tease you because you always act like we don't know what we're doing." Jongdae makes a face at Junmyeon over his shoulder as he rummages in a drawer. It kind of is like planning birthday surprises, in a way, buying these things for Sehun and then hiding them away. Junmyeon probably didn't remember there was a bag of blades buried under his gym shirts either though, to be honest. "You know I'm always careful. We have a good system."

"You've really made up for lost time," Junmyeon says, edging enough on impressed that Jongdae grins. He leans back against the headboard to better see what Jongdae is pulling out of the bag. Not that he was intentionally counting, but that looks like at least three packs of the same style of loose blades. "What exactly do you have planned?"

"What? I can spoil the baby voluntarily once in a while." Jongdae shakes the pack in his hand, making it rattle. "Anyway, saves trips if I stock up. I'm not using it all at once." That'd definitely need a plastic sheet.

Junmyeon's brow creases and dents. "But you know which one you're using, right? You've planned and— you've—"

Waving a dismissive hand at Junmyeon, Jongdae heaves a great sigh. "Yes, I've disinfected it. Honestly, Myeonie." Jongdae scowls before he grins, turning and leaning down for a kiss that's more just a growl direct against his mouth. Junmyeon's never going to shake off the instinct to keep Sehun from harm, and that's pretty inconvenient when there's nothing Sehun likes more.

"Alright, alright, you've got it all sorted," he concedes, raising his hands in defeat. "I'll stop fussing."

Jongdae knuckles gently at Junmyeon's jaw before turning back to sorting through his hoard. "You wouldn't be the man I didn't marry if you didn't fuss at least a little."

"True." Satisfied he's done enough being stern and disapproving to get the point across, Junmyeon allows Jongdae to see him smile at that. "Is there anything I should do?"

"Just the same great job you usually do. Keep him still and alert. You can have this one."

Junmyeon's eyes widen in alarm as Jongdae retrieves his homewear store purchase from the back of the drawer. It's a heavy-handled kitchen knife like the kind they actually use. Maybe a little cheaper than those as it's just for decoration. Well. It's cold and weighty in his hand. He hopes it's just for decoration.

"What do I need it for?" He asks, but at that moment there's a soft tap at the door and Sehun's head pops around. Spur of the moment, Junmyeon gestures with the blade to the towel spread over the bed, like he'd intended to be in this role all along. And if Sehun's surprised to see him in it he doesn't show it, just obediently pads over.

Jongdae grins and kisses Junmyeon again when Sehun's back is turned. "Authenticity," he says softly. Junmyeon smacks his shoulder with the handle.

Jongdae's the one Sehun should be focusing on, but right now he's very distracted by Junmyeon. This is how they usually sit — Junmyeon's back to the wall, Sehun between his knees and his own back to Junmyeon's chest. Junmyeon being here isn't new, but a blade in his hand is.

For all the supplies he brought, all Jongdae picks from the pile before joining them is a blade so small it easily hides away in his palm. It's a craft knife refill, and when he holds it up between his thumb and middle finger Sehun's head drops back onto Junmyeon's shoulder.

"Hyung. Are you're gonna use that?" He asks, blinking up at Junmyeon and nodding a little towards his shoulder, where Junmyeon's accidentally been digging the handle of the knife in. It'd be nice if he did — Sehun briefly thinks of it held to his throat, cold and keeping his head back like this. He swallows, hard, because that would be really nice. Not very Junmyeon, though, and there's no fun in their playtime if someone is uncomfortable.

"I—" Junmyeon fumbles with the knife just for having attention turned to it. Of course he'd want to use it, because Sehun would want him to. Not because Jongdae's an asshole sometimes (most times) and likes watching him squirm, but either way he's worryingly close to wondering how easy it would be to get a proper grip on this thing and just—

"I'd rather you held me," Sehun suggests. Junmyeon immediately feels a lot more comfortable to be leaning back against.

Jongdae clicks his tongue as Junmyeon quickly obliges, visibly relieved to set down the knife and push it well out of the way. "Big baby," he teases, knocking Sehun's knee with his knuckles as he settles between his legs.

Junmyeon scowls, both arms tight and secure around Sehun's shoulders now. "My baby," he mutters, dropping a kiss to Sehun's hair.

"Either way," Sehun says before Jongdae can retaliate, and Jongdae shrugs it off and crawls in a little closer.

The blade is warm from Jongdae's palm; all Sehun feels is the pressure of it when Jongdae presses the flat of it to his thigh with a thumb as he moves him. Jongdae's fingers feel ticklish at the back of his knee, skirting under his thigh. He squeezes hard to let Sehun know he's got him, and in turn Sehun clutches at Junmyeon's arm around his chest. _Keep still_ is the most important thing to remember, but it's one of the easiest to forget once they start.

"Ok?" Jongdae asks.

Sehun nods. "Ok."

Sehun feels Junmyeon's lips press to his hair; Junmyeon peering over the top of his head to watch. Jongdae lifts Sehun's heel over his own thigh to keep his legs spread and steady, grip strong around Sehun's ankle. He has too much leg, Jongdae often complains, but he's gotten the hang of how to deal with them. Jongdae's sweats feel soft and warm against his calf, but then there's the firm squeeze of his fingers at Sehun's thigh again. This time it's so he's got a steady hold. Sehun's heart pounds a little harder against the arm around his chest as Jongdae slips the blade back between his fingers.

Jongdae starts him easy with three quick slits to his outer thigh. They sting just enough to make Sehun hiss, and behind him Junmyeon nuzzles at his hair. Blood is barely beading up from them by the time Jongdae does the next, further down towards Sehun's knee. That one bites more, but there's still only a thin red line as evidence. It's nothing impressive yet for how much buildup there's been, really, but Sehun's good knowing neither of them will tease for how eager he is just for this.

Content with the warm up, Jongdae hikes Sehun's leg up a little further so he can get to his inner thigh, and oh— Sehun shifts so much between Junmyeon's knees that everything stops for a moment. Jongdae presses a steadying hand to the skin he's about to break and gives Sehun a firm look. "You both still good?"

Junmyeon's voice is soft from behind Sehun, so much that Sehun barely notices him reply. He's good. And Sehun's very good, but he _has_ to keep still.

Satisfied, Jongdae smacks Sehun's thigh playfully before holding him firm again. "Here?" He asks, thumbnail digging in to demonstrate. "One that'll scar this time."

Shit. Sehun groans and gives a tiny wriggle back against Junmyeon. "I never scar though."

"Now that's not true."

There's no sensitivity in any of the faded marks on Sehun's thighs anymore, but Jongdae strokes his thumb over one and he still shudders so hard that Junmyeon holds him just a little tighter. "Then do another one like that," Sehun says like it's that easy. Junmyeon's distracting him with soft kisses behind his ear. Sehun doesn't really care, in the end, but Jongdae likes a challenge.

Jongdae turns the blade between his fingers to get a good grip on it, other hand steadying Sehun's knee. "Look away now, Myeonie," he teases, and that's Sehun's prompt to take a deep breath.

Initially there's just pressure. He winces, and it turns sharp, and he groans. Sehun watches the first long seconds of the blade dragging so slow, blood surfacing and dribbling down around Jongdae's steady hand. It hurts, it _hurts_ — It burns straight down into his veins, rising straight to his head. Sehun starts babbling when in turn it settles, throbbing, between his thighs.

Junmyeon shushes him softly, stroking his fingers through Sehun's hair. Jongdae rubs at his shin, waiting for him to settle from that one before starting another.

By the fourth Sehun is limp and heavy against Junmyeon's chest, which is where his role — still and alert — comes in. Sehun's just not very focused on anything outside of the stinging and burning, wetness on his thigh, pulses of white heat twisting up his insides. "You have to talk to us, Hunnie," Junmyeon nudges gently, soft kisses to Sehun's neck. "Jongdae's stopping until you can talk to us."

Sehun groans. His head feels too swimmy for making conversation, but he manages to drag up an, "I'm fine." There's a trickle of blood running down under his knee, and if he focuses he can feel the drip, drip. He insists, "I'm fine. I'm fine, I'm happy. Three more." Jongdae raises a brow at the order, and Sehun wishes he was coherent enough to offer what he'd give in return. "Hyung, you made me wait so long—" Don't let it stop yet, he feels so good.

Jongdae is better to him than he lets on, though, and he doesn't need promised payback to indulge Sehun. Assurance that he's doing ok is all Jongdae was waiting for. "You can have two more," he tells Sehun, resting back on his knees. The small blade and Jongdae's fingers need wiping off on the towel if he wants a good enough grip for that.

If Sehun was going to complain about being shortchanged he doesn't, mostly due to Junmyeon leaning around to press a kiss beside his mouth. Isn't that nice, Hunnie, aren't you lucky. Two more. Sehun's so lost to the first one, dragged vertically the length of Jongdae's hand, he doesn't even remember there should have been a third.

Junmyeon's careful with his hands on Sehun now. Every touch is a heightened sensation, and much as Junmyeon would love to keep rubbing and nuzzling and kissing he'd only be soothing himself. It's so tempting to slip an arm around Sehun's waist and squeeze him, stroke him. That comes after, though, when Sehun is clean and safe and his skin is burning under the surface. Junmyeon's the odd one out of the three of them (Jongdae's _vanilla pudding_ ). He can quite happily indulge, or leave them to it, but it's a little lost on him.

"I think we might be done," Jongdae says. Junmyeon glances up at him and he winks. Junmyeon scrunches his nose in return before looking back down at Sehun, too far gone to have noticed. Lucky Sehun.

Jongdae gently pats Sehun's shin with his cleaner hand. His fingers are getting stiff from holding the blade. "Are we done, Sehunnie?"

There's a little gurgle from Sehun's throat before he splutters to clear it. "You said more." His head lolls back so he can look up at Junmyeon in hope of him also being incensed by the injustice of it, but all he gets is a smile. Of course. It's Junmyeon, after all.

"Executive decision, Sehunnie," Jongdae smiles, too, thumbs over the three shallow slices he made in the beginning. He rubs hard enough to bring blood back to the surface of one, and Sehun sounds like he appreciates that a lot more than if Junmyeon had rubbed his neglected hard on instead. Junmyeon doesn't get it at all, but so long as Sehun's happy. Jongdae always knows what he's doing here; they're a good team.

"Hyung," Sehun complains at either of them. The atmosphere has already shifted though. Jongdae's already wrapping the blade up safely out of harms way in a tissue Junmyeon's passed over from the nightstand and fine, they're done. Sehun glances down at his messy thighs, and he makes a hazy, silent prayer that at least a few of those will be permanent.

Jongdae blocks his line of vision as he leans in, palm gently at Sehun's stomach. Jongdae kisses him, and with as dazed as Sehun feels it's like just opening up to a pouring of warmth. Craning higher, Jongdae pecks Junmyeon's lips too. It's hard to balance when he's being careful with where to put his hands though, so it's brief. They're both bloody, and Sehun's so happy about it all that Junmyeon belatedly sees the funny side to Jongdae's comment about the plastic sheet.

Getting Sehun lying out on the towel and freeing Junmyeon up is a joint effort. He's skinny as hell, but he's a head taller than them both and finds about an extra stone in weight from somewhere when he's too blissed out to operate his own limbs.

"This is why we have to schedule an entire evening," Junmyeon points out as he massages feeling back into his legs, not particularly to either of them. If Sehun were more alert he'd probably mention that Junmyeon's nerdy movie marathons take up way more time.

Jongdae hums agreement, rubbing at Sehun's shoulder with his clean inner wrist. Only three of the cuts are still bleeding, but Jongdae doesn't offer any pressure on them.

"Do you want to.." Junmyeon gestures towards the bathroom, holding up his own clean hands.

"Yeah. I'll clean up and leave him to you. That ok, Sehunnie?" Jongdae coos, "If mommy takes over?"

Sehun feels too lazy to even make a sound in agreement, let alone protest that Junmyeon should get that stupid smile off his face. He nods after a moment, cheek rubbing into the bedding. Everything feels so raw.

There's already almost everything Junmyeon needs here, the pharmacy bag now emptied of sharps and left folded on the nightstand ready for him. "Watch him just while I get the last few things." Junmyeon runs a soothing hand over Sehun's back, leans over to kiss Jongdae in preemptive thanks.

"Think I can put up with you for that long?" Jongdae teases, prodding at Sehun's cheek with a dry knuckle. He groans, frowning.

"I feel so nice, hyung." Sehun's clumsy, but Jongdae obligingly shifts when his pawing makes it obvious he's trying to cuddle up to a thigh. "I feel floaty. Don't be a dick."

"I know. You're such a big baby," Jongdae chides as though he has nothing to do with perpetuating that. He leans down to dot little pecks over Sehun's forehead, the bridge of his nose, getting as far as a cheek before Sehun splutters and half-heartedly complains.

"Jongdae," Junmyeon sighs from the doorway. "You can be mean to him later, not now."

Jongdae whines close to Sehun's ear, making him wriggle a little. "I wasn't even being mean," he scowls up at his not-husband as Junmyeon rejoins them on the bed. "I was being sweet and comforting and lovely, actually. Wasn't I, Sehunnie."

Sehun just groans in response, most of his focus on how much everything aches, the anticipation of Junmyeon's gentle hands on him making it all better. It's enough for Jongdae, at any rate.

"Good boy," he says, carefully working his leg free from Sehun's hold. "Enjoy your fussing."

"We will," Junmyeon replies for them both. "If you have any murderous thoughts washing that off feel really free not to tell me about it."

Jongdae grins. "Poor Myeonie." He makes to stand, but Sehun paws at his leg again.

"Hyung," Sehun blinks up at him, a little bleary. "Thanks."

Jongdae just nods in understanding. Sehun's really not as much of a shit as he likes to think he is, so Jongdae leans in again. He kisses Sehun so disgustingly tender; the kind that's only really appropriate to right now, when nothing is exactly as it would normally be. It breaks off when a sudden sob rises up from Sehun's chest, and Junmyeon's right there to soothe it out.

Because they work well like that, a good team.


End file.
